


for you

by Xingbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: Baekhyun hadn’t really thought this through. He thought it’d be easy, but he was wrong. It took too much effort, but it already happened so there was no way he could turn back now.





	for you

**Author's Note:**

> 05/06 Happy Birthday to Baekhyun!!
> 
> (underage kissing only, 16/17)   
> i seem to just be writing about ideas that i'd think would be fun. my writing is still in progress, hoping that if i keep doing it i'll get slightly better each time. quickly edited, sorry if there's mistakes ;-; 
> 
> p.s i have low experience with make-up so when that paragraph comes up sorry if it doesn't make sense!

 

It all started when one of the people he admired the most transferred to his high school, he was a musician prodigy. Everyone knew about him, he won competitions across the country playing the piano, he has a few singles released in China, covers on YouTube with a lot of subscribers. Baekhyun couldn’t help but become his fan a few years ago. He admired him so much, too much, he wanted to be as good as him (at something) someday. That illusion shattered when he learned that he had quit music, for what seemed like for good. He couldn’t believe his ears (eyes)! All the fan accounts (yes, he had fan accounts, great musician that everyone wanted to know and be a fan of.) reported the news but no one seemed to know why. Why did the most anticipated young artist quit? And Baekhyun being Baekhyun he had to get to the bottom of it.

He contemplated his options. He knew almost everything about Yixing (thanks fan accounts.), he knew his favorite hobbies, he liked to dance, cook, play sports, read, but none of those would help him unless he joined P.E which he completely loathed. He was an average dancer but again he hated the exercise, cooking was tough, he’d end up burning down the school. Reading was out of the question, he couldn’t stay still for long even if his life depended on it!

He paced around his room, still thinking about his options. He goes to school with him now, so he sees him every day. He no longer had to depend on those fan accounts... Yixing seemed to always be nice to them, even gave them autographs once! But he thought it’d be weird if he was to be a guy fan account, doesn’t that usually put them off? Of course, guys would always prefer a girl running a page about them. _Ugh why couldn’t Yixing like to play video games or photography or something!_ He thought to himself. He looked at himself in the mirror, “I guess I could make a pretty girl.” He murmured to himself. He stared at himself for a long while, trying to imagine what he would look like with a dress on and a wig. He would definitely have to wear make-up he concluded. He looked through his savings hidden in an old board game box, _$375, would that be enough?_ He decided he probably didn’t need to buy much. He could possibly steal some things from his older sister, she was gone for college, they were about the same height and size.

He had successfully retrieved most of what he needed. A dress, skirts, and sweaters. He was happy he didn’t have to spend money, except for a wig. He also got make-up and perfume. “Fuck,” he sighed in frustration, “How the hell am I supposed to get underwear and a bra!” He paced quickly around his room again. There was no way he was going to use any of his sister’s underwear that would be far too weird. He couldn’t go buy some but then they’d think he was weird, but it seemed like the only option he had. He couldn’t ask one of his girl friends to do it, they’d ask too many questions and maybe think he’s a pervert. His guy friends would be of no use. _Maybe the underwear was not necessary, who’s going to be looking at my underwear?_ He thought to himself, _Bra is definitely necessary, that wouldn’t be too weird to borrow._ He concluded.

He ordered a wig online, a long haired one with bangs, brown, nothing fancy but it was pricey. While he waited for that to arrive (about three days) he started up his blog.

_What should I name my blog? Hmm… Everyone uses ‘sheep’ so that’s out. Xingxing? ZXingie? Zhangxing? No, no I want to sound different from all the girl fan accounts. ZY10. Short and simple._

He uploaded stuff to his blog about Yixing, nothing crazy because then everyone would think he’s a stalker. People did notice he did get info before anyone else though, so his blog started to get a lot of attention during the first week.

_“Who is ZY10? She get’s a lot of info before his biggest fan account now!”_

_“Finally, that girl was getting annoying, now she has to get off her high horse.”_

_“Right?! Some of her follower minions think she actually knows him in person!”_

_“How could she? He goes to an all boy’s high school. She’s delusional.”_

The thread of replies went on about Yixing’s biggest fan account, _sweetsheep,_ Baekhyun does admit that he did learn a lot about Yixing from her, but he also thought she needed to get off her high horse.

 

“Where have you been? We’ve barely seen you around this past week!” his best friend Jongdae exclaimed. “It’s too early for you to be yelling in my ear.” Baekhyun whined, “I’ve been busy studying, my parents are giving me a hard time about my grades.” His parents were giving him a hard time about his grades, so it wasn’t a complete lie. “You coming to the basketball game this Friday?” Minseok asked from behind them. “I don’t think so. A one week studying binge isn’t enough for my parents, they’ll want to see a whole month.” This time he really did lie, he was going to the basketball game but not as Baekhyun. “Boo! You suck.” Jongdae, once again yelling at his ear, said. “Chanyeol is going to be upset, we’re not going to hear the end of it.” Kyunsoo sighed deeply and they all laughed at him.

Even though Baekhyun doesn’t play sports he always attended his friends’ games with all his other friends. Chanyeol plays basketball, Minseok plays soccer, Jongdae plays volleyball, Kyungsoo plays tennis. Soccer season and volleyball season sometimes overlapped, as they’re both during the fall. Basketball and tennis overlapped sometimes because they’re both during the spring. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind if they don’t attend, he says its quieter and easier to focus, but they attend anyway. Chanyeol though, he always wanted the crowd cheering for him specially his friends and if Baekhyun isn’t going to be there he’ll complain that it isn’t loud enough and eventually give them all a headache from all his whining.

The thing is, Yixing joined the basketball team, so Beakhyun really needed to be there as _ZY10,_ the 10 is obviously for his jersey number the other fan accounts are going to flip when they put 2 and 2 together since this is the first game of the season, he got that inside jersey info from Chanyeol.

 

Friday came and Baekhyun was stressed about how this was going to happen. It takes him 15 minutes to walk from his school to his house, it takes him two whole hours to become _ZY10_ , and then another 15 minutes to walk back to school. 2 hours and 30 minutes. School ended at 4 and game starts at 5. His parents didn’t get home until late so there wasn’t a problem about sneaking out dressed as a girl. He couldn’t change at school since there’s supposed to be no girls allowed in an all-boys school, besides that he learned make-up is difficult to work with, so he needed total concentration and not be rushing in the boys’ bathroom. The last option was easy to choose, he was going to ditch his last class.

He wanted to look perfect and so he needed all the time he could get, ditching his last class would give him two extra hours so that’s exactly what he did. It wasn’t his first time leaving campus without permission, it was definitely easy but surprisingly not a lot of people did it including himself, he only did it when it was an emergency: new game releases that he needed to stand in line for.

He showered, shaved his legs, and dried his hair first, then he started on his make-up. He saw a lot of tutorials on YouTube and he practiced a lot when he could after school. He technically was studying, studying the art of make-up. He started with the setting spray, he didn’t know what the full purpose of it was but just did it because everyone online said it was important. He applied the foundation with a blending sponge, tapping it all over his face until he decided it looked good enough, next he did his eyebrows, colored them in with a pencil the same color of the wig and his hair, brown. He didn’t like eyeliner because it takes forever to wash completely off so he only added a little bit on his lower eye lids, dark in the corners and going light towards the middle. He was going to be wearing a pink sweater, so he blended a light pink with a salmon pink on his upper eyelids, below the bone only, not going above towards the eyebrow. He added some blush and a bit of lip tint just to make his lips look pinker. He finished with setting spray and examined himself in the mirror. _That was harder than last time,_ he sighed.

Getting dressed way easy, the skirt wasn’t too short and the shirt he had under would be hidden by the oversized sweater, so no one would be able to see his tissue filled bra. He didn’t know what else to use except a bunch of tissue, his sister’s bras already had a bunch of padding and that itself gave it a full look but of course there was empty space that he needed to fill so it wouldn’t look weird. The last thing he did was put on the wig, he combed the bangs and made sure it would stay on and not slip off from any movement.

“You make a pretty good girl Baekhyun,” He said out loud while examining every detail to make sure nothing would give him away.   
He wore plain white sneakers to complete the whole outfit and grabbed one of his sister’s old backpacks and added his camera and various other things, so it wouldn’t look too empty, a small notebook, some pens, keys, camera and his wallet.

It was already 4:30PM when he started walking to school. He made sure no one was out or looking around when he made his way out of the house. He put the hood over his head and walked quickly away from his house so if someone saw him it would look like someone just walking by and not walking out of it.

He looked through his phone and saw that a lot of other fan accounts were already there, posting pictures of Yixing while he warmed up. Baekhyun didn’t want to take that much pictures just a few good ones to post so they could know ZY10 was there too.

He was thoughtful the rest of the way there. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, was this the only option he had to truly find out why Yixing quit music? Maybe he could’ve befriended him like a normal guy and eventually ask? That one was out of the question. Chanyeol tells him he barely talks to anyone, and he’s never around for lunch so who knows who his friends are. He gets glimpses of him while walking to class but doesn’t have any with him. _This was the best option,_ he decides, _I’ll just become a really good fan account and maybe he’ll tell me, Yixing is always nice to his fans._

As soon as he walks into the gym he spots his friends. They’re the loudest group, hard to miss, so he sits the farthest away that he can but the closest to the court that he can get, he pulls out his camera and waits for the game to start.

 

He watches most of the time, not really taking pictures. “Go Chanyeol!!!” He hears his friends yell every time Chanyeol gets the ball, even Kyungsoo yells. He feels lonely without them or anyone to cheer with, but this is the longest he’s seen Yixing in person, he wouldn’t be able to openly stare so much if he was with his friends.

He snaps a picture of Yixing when he’s about to shoot the ball, another one where he scores a 3-pointer before the time ran out to signal the end of the 3rd quarter, he showed real excitement at that and so Baekhyun took five more pictures, the best one though was where he looked straight into Baekhyun’s camera and smiled, a true beautiful brilliant smile, dimple included. It took Baekhyun’s breath away to say the least. Baekhyun decided he wasn’t going to post that one, that one was going to be for him only.

Baekhyun was sitting right behind the home team bench, where the rest of the team was sitting. When Chanyeol was switched out for a break he could feel him staring at him while he drank water, all of Baekhyun’s attention was on Yixing and it took all his will power to not turn and look Chanyeol directly in the eyes because that’s something he normally did, when he felt someone staring at him too long.

_Please, please don’t recognize me,_ he kept repeating to himself. Chanyeol finally looked away and sat down and Baekhyun sighed in relief. While on the other team’s timeout Yixing got close to the home bench to drink water, and Baekhyun was able to sneak some pictures while he wasn’t looking. He put his camera away after that and enjoyed the rest of the game. He didn’t scream or cheer, he wasn’t sure on how to make that girly. He was able to practice a softer voice just in case anyone talked to him and that was good enough for him.

Home team, his school team, won the final points scored by Chanyeol and Baekhyun couldn’t help but stand up and clap with the rest of the spectators for a few seconds before turning back to his seat to gather his things to leave. He was texting back Minseok who had texted him to let him know that home team won when he bumped into someone, “Sorry.” He murmured in a soft voice without looking up. “Did you enjoy the game?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun cursed under his breath, “Uh-yes,” he replied while trying to go around him but was blocked by Chanyeol again, “I’ve never seen you at one of my games before, are you one of my new fans?” Baekhyun almost choked on the laugh he was trying to hold back, “I didn’t know you were the only player on the team.” He replied while once more trying to escape. “She got you there.” He heard Yixing tease Chanyeol and that’s when he finally looked up, he was so close to him and all he could do was stare at him with his mouth open, “Hey, you ok?” Chanyeol asked while waving a hand in front of his face, “I’m fine, now move.” Chanyeol finally moved, staring at him with wide eyes while Yixing chuckled from behind him. “She’s cute, I wonder what school she goes to.” He heard Chanyeol say while he was walking away.

He got home and showered again, the eyeliner took forever to wash off. When he finally looked like Baekhyun again he sat down in front of his computer and began to upload his pictures from the camera. He decides to upload the one where Yixing is about to score, his hands extended out and his face full of concentration. He edits the picture a bit, blurring the people and bringing out the color more to make Yixing stand out. He hides ZY10 in a few places before adding it to the corner of the picture, as he’s about to upload it he changes his mind.

_He looked really happy today. Let’s upload a link to a song of his that makes me happy,_ He says to himself.

**(Link)  
**_This song has always made me happy and my heart flutter @zyxzjs._ He writes in the caption and tagged Yixing’s sns handle.

He woke up to a lot of comments in the morning. He browsed through some that caught his attention but didn’t care what they had to say otherwise.

_“I guess she didn’t go to the basketball game?”_

_“Were you there?”_

_“Duh, of course I was!”_

_“Did you guys see what sweetsheep said?”_

_“Yeah, what a nerve, “I guess she wasn’t better than me after all” she’s crazy.”_

Baekhyun simply rolled his eyes and get up to start his day.

It was Saturday and he hadn’t hung out with his friends in a while, so he decided to pay them a visit, by them he meant Jongdae because he lived the closest. Jongdae lived two blocks away from Baekhyun so it didn’t take him long to get there.

“Ugh you are so annoying.” He heard Kyungsoo yell, Baekhyun was three houses away from his destination. “You probably imagined this girl up, I didn’t see you talking to anyone.” Jongdae teased, Baekhyun could hear them clearer now, _Girl? I didn’t see him with any girl either,_ Baekhyun thought to himself. “I swear guys! Yixing saw her too! Right Yixing? Back me up!” Chanyeol continued exasperated. _Oh my god, Yixing is here,_ Baekhyun stopped right in front of the fence as soon as he heard Yixing’s name. “I saw you talking to a girl, but she wasn’t flirting with you at all.” Yixing told them, at that Baekhyun laughed out loud. He couldn’t help it, the girl Chanyeol was talking about was him. “Baekhyuneee.” Jongdae cheered while getting up from the floor, “You just got here, and you can’t believe him either, right?” he continued while he walked towards him to wrap an arm around his neck. “I definitely don’t believe it for a second.” Baekhyun said with the traces of his laughter still lingering. “You have no say in this because you weren’t even there!” Chanyeol pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. “If I was there, she would’ve been all over me and not some loud mouth like you.” Baekhyun announced confidently, making the whole group burst into laughter but from the corner of his eye he could see Yixing snicker quietly.

Chanyeol did not shut up about the girl, him, for the rest of the day. Yixing left a few minutes after Baekhyun arrived, saying he had stuff to do. Baekhyun was beyond disappointed but he didn’t let it show, it made him more upset that he wasn’t even introduced to him to Yixing he was just going to be one of Chanyeol’s friends who arrived to tease him more than the others.

They played video games mostly all day until Jongdae’s mom came into to tell them that it was healthy to be outside playing instead of being holed up in his dark room. The rest agreed only because they wanted to go eat. They walked to a pizza restaurant just a few blocks over and once settled in the booth they ordered what they always ordered, large pepperoni pizza. “You better go to my game this Tuesday.” Chanyeol said through a mouthful of pizza. “Sure, so I can steal your girlfriend.” Baekhyun replied while sticking his tongue out. “Oh for sakes, he had already forgotten about that.” Kyungsoo groaned and the rest of them laughed. “No, but seriously, guys I’m not kidding, she was so pretty. Long brown hair, brown eyes, beautiful hands. Even Yixing thought she was cute. She kept taking pictures too.” Baekhyun almost choked on his drink, “She was taking pictures of you?” Jongdae asked suspiciously. “No, I think of Yixing.” Chanyeol replied while taking another bite of his pizza, “So she likes Yixing and not you, idiot.” Kyungsoo mocked. “Now that makes more sense,” Jongdae said while nodding, “Why have you been suspiciously quiet?” he asked Baekhyun. “Guess I’m kind of tired.” Baekhyun replied while stretching out his arms. “Yeah, let’s head home.” Kyunsoo said while getting up from the booth.

On their way back, Baekhyun couldn’t stop thinking about what Chanyeol had said, _Yixing thought she was cute,_ which basically means: Yixing thought he was cute, sort of, something within him felt nice at knowing that. “Yixing got invited to a college party and wants to know if we wanna go.” Chanyeol suddenly said. “Where?” Jongdae asked, “We can ask Minseok to drive us.” Baekhyun bit his bottom lip thoughtfully, _what if I go as ZY10… it would give me a chance to get closer to him,_ “I’ll send it in group chat, call Minseok, I’m gonna run ahead and get ready.” Chanyeol yelled back already running to his house. “You in?” Jongdae asked him. “Nah, I’m tired, might go to bed early.” Baekhyun coolly replied. “This could be our chance to make-out with college girls and you’re just going to go to bed?” He exclaimed loudly, “Yep.” Baekhyun waved bye to them as he started walking up his street. “I can’t believe that guy.” He heard Jongdae whine behind him.

 

_Address check, bus pass check, keys check, camera check, wallet check._ He looked at himself in the mirror again to make sure everything looked good, he was wearing a dress this time, up to his knees, a really light pale pink dress with a dark pink print of roses all over and a jean jacket on top, he even added a white beret and glasses as accessories. _Woah Baekhyun, you really do make a pretty girl,_ he told himself as he tried different poses and even took his phone out to take some pictures, once satisfied he grabbed the over the shoulder bag he _borrowed_ from his sister’s room and headed out. Sneaking around his parents was easy, they both fell asleep while watching a movie, but he had already asked for permission. Permission to stay out late at Jongdae’s, they would never let him set foot at a college party. He once again ran out of his house towards the bus stop hoping that no one saw him.

Thankfully it was only one bus that he had to take, only 15 minutes away, it would have taken double that if he had decided to walk there. He stood outside for what seemed like a long time, he observed the people who were outside already drunk and loud, he could see through the windows, and every time the door opened, that it was full inside. It made him extremely nervous, but he had taken the time to get ready and was already there, so he walked up the steps and went inside. The loudness of the people from outside didn’t compare to how loud it was inside. There was music on, but you could barely hear it from people screaming, _chug, chug, chug,_ and everyone yelling after the person actually chugged the whole beer. He grabbed a drink just to have one, he didn’t want people to bother him asking if he wanted one or if they could get him one. He walked around the whole bottom floor: kitchen, living room, dining room, and saw no one familiar. Not his friends, not Yixing. He stood in the corner of the living room and watched people attempt to dance but it just looked sloppy from how drunk they were.

He started to get stuffy and started to head out to the back door in the kitchen to get some fresh air, that’s when he saw Yixing. Yixing was sitting outside on a lawn chair talking to some guys he’d never seen before. He was concentrating on how nice Yixing’s black hair looked under the moon light, on how nice his face looked too, his dimple when he sincerely smiled… he was having such a good time until he heard Chanyeol somewhere behind him. _Shit…_ he said under his breath and quickly opened the door to head outside where it was dark, and he wouldn’t have to run into his friends. He headed the opposite direction of where Yixing was sitting, next to a wall. Finally catching his breath, he leaned against the wall and took out his phone.

**(picture)  
** _Yixing at a college party! He’s only 17!_

Someone had posted 30 minutes ago.

_“Are you a college student after a 17-year-old???”_

   “ _No!!! My sister sent me the picture I swear!”_  
 

“Are you here to take more pictures of me?” Someone said from behind him, he turned around slowly because he hoped that voice didn’t belong to who he thought it belonged to. It did belong to who he thought it belonged to: it was Yixing. “W-what?” was all Baekhyun could muster out, almost forgetting to soften his voice. “What’s your name?” Yixing asked while walking closer. _Name? Name??? I never thought of a name!_ he yelled at himself internally. “Baek—” he almost blurted out his real name, “Baekhee?” He finished sheepishly. “Hm, that sounded like a question more than an answer.” He said but smiled at him anyway. A smile that could melt entire glaciers. “Enjoying the party?” He asked when it got too quiet. “No.” Baekhyun answered honestly and it made Yixing turned to look at him curiously, “It’s ok if you are here to take pictures, just post the good ones.” Yixing smiled sadly. “I’m not here to take pictures of you, I mean I admit I did at the basketball game but that was a public event.” Baekhyun answered honestly. He didn’t want Yixing to smile like that again, it made him feel like that’s all girls chased him for, for pictures. “Thank you.” He said, taking Baekhyun by surprise. “F-for what?” Baekhyun stuttered out. “For not lying.” Yixing replied while staring up at the sky. Baekhyun turned to look at the sky too, but he grew tired of that quickly, he turned back to look at Yixing, _how could anything compare at how handsome Yixing is_ he thought. “Go ahead, take a picture.” He said while turning to look at Baekhyun, “Take one, so I can look for it later.”

Baekhyun did end up taking the picture but if Yixing thought he was going to let him find his blog just like that, he was wrong. He left soon after, Chanyeol had walked outside asking if anybody had seen Yixing and Baekhyun quickly said his good-byes and left behind a chuckling Yixing.

Once at home he decided to upload the picture he was originally going to post on Friday night.

**(picture)**  
_(no caption)_

He decided on not adding a caption or tagging Yixing and went to bed.

_“Oh! So she was there!”_

_“I like her, she doesn’t need to boast every 5 seconds that she saw him.”_

_“Nice photography skills *-*”_

_“Ms. ZY10 so modest, posts a lot about his music and only a few pictures of him.”_

_“A true fan who really cares about his music.”_

Those were a some of his favorite comments when he woke up this morning.

**(link)  
** _Please give me energy today, Yixiiing! @zyxzjs_

Baekhyun had woken up in a good mood and decided to link his favorite piano cover by Yixing. He looked through the pictures he took last night before leaving the party. He was probably not going to post one of those for a long while, _don’t want Yixing finding my blog_ he hummed. He had taken the pictures with his phone, he wanted them to look rough and relaxed instead of planned and stalkerish, he kept scrolling until he found the ones of himself dressed as Baekhee, _if Yixing tells Chanyeol that that’s the name of the girl he saw at the basketball game he’s going to have a lot of questions,_ he sighed, _but then again it is Chanyeol, 2 and 2 equals 11 to him,_ he laughed at his own joke.

 

Becoming Baekhee had gotten easier each time. He was able to do his make-up faster and get ready faster. He was thankful that each time he had to leave the house dressed as a girl it was already dark out, so no one would be too suspicious, not even his parents who always got home late or had dinner then went to bed. Baekhyun decided to strictly only become Baekhee for the basketball games, if Yixing was out at a party he didn’t go or just went as Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kept relentlessly hitting on Baekhee whenever he spotted him in the crowd, most times Baekhyun left before the game was over to avoid him altogether.

“It’s been five games and you still haven’t come to see me.” Chanyeol whined during lunch. “I’ve been busy.” Replied a distracted Baekhyun, he was checking his blog comments he’d acquired quite the followers in the past few weeks. “You’ve only gone to Kyungsoo’s tennis games!” Chanyeol whined louder. “Not all of them, only the Saturday morning ones.” Baekhyun hummed still distracted. “He also likes me better,” Kyungsoo chimed in, “He wouldn’t miss my games for anything.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Why do you want me to go see you play so bad? I’ve seen like 100 of your basketball games.” He told him, finally setting his phone down. “I just-I just want you to see the girl I have a crush on. She’s so cute Baek.” Baekhyun shifted uncomfortably, “I thought she liked Yixing.” He said quietly. “I mean, I guess she does, but he never pays attention so I’m hoping that by me giving her the utmost attention she’ll fall for me.” Kyungsoo laughed, “She almost punched you last time.” Everyone at the table laughed at that. He almost did punch him at the last game, Chanyeol was really persistent and it annoyed him to the point that he wanted to strangle him. “So, will you come tonight?” Chanyeol quietly asked after everyone started talking about other things, “Sorry Chan, my parents don’t want me out during school nights until I bring up my math grade.” He was half lying again, he was almost failing math, but his parents didn’t know that _yet._

Baekhyun didn’t mind dressing up as a girl, before it was hard, and it took a lot of time but now it was just like a basic routine. He was also more comfortable with it, took more pictures and saved them in a private file on his computer, almost posting one up on his blog, _better not_ he thought _otherwise they’ll know who to look for._

He arrived at the game early and took his usual spot behind the home team bench, even though he knows he shouldn’t because of Chanyeol, but being this close always gave him good shots. While all the other fan accounts followed Yixing around and posted pictures of him while he ate out, or went to the park, or rode his bike, Baekhyun became known as: _”Yixing’s basketball and music career #1 fan”_ it seemed like he was the only one that attended the basketball games to watch and the others just wanted something to gossip about, yet Yixing was still nice to them.

He was rummaging through his bag when he heard Yixing call out to him, “You’re here early.”  
“Yeah, didn’t have much to do.” He replied still not giving him full attention. “Are you interested in Chanyeol at all?” This question caught him off guard, so he finally looked up, “No.” he scoffed. “Good,” Yixing replied, “You never posted the pictures from the party.” He continued while setting down his stuff on the bench. “Don’t worry, I’m a good blog.” Baekhyun replied with his mischievous tone and a wink. “I believe you.” Yixing smiled at him, a sweet gentle smile, which made Baekhyun pick up his camera to capture it, which he did but Yixing also started posing for him, so he captured all those too, first a peace sign, then a finger heart one, then a kissy face one. “So much fan service.” Baekhyun told him when he was finally done posing, “Only for my favorite fan site.” Yixing winked and quickly turned around to go warm up. Baekhyun was left speechless with a racing heart.

Chanyeol surprisingly didn’t go near him at all, even when he went to drink water he didn’t even turn to look at him. It was a relief but he also worried that maybe something was wrong with him, he shrugged it off as Chanyeol being weird and continued to focus on Yixing, especially since he seemed to be looking directly into the camera and smiling on purpose, to give him a heart attack.

Before the game ended he packed his bag and put his camera away, “You’re leaving? It’s not over yet.” Yixing said as he got a cup of water, “Oh I always leave early.” Baekhyun said, even though he wasn’t planning on leaving early this time since Chanyeol seemed to be keeping away. “Don’t this time.” Yixing flashed him a smile and returned to the court on the coach’s orders.

Once the game was over and everyone started to leave and both teams told each other “good game” out of good sportsmanship, Yixing ran back to the bench and started to pack his bag and put on sweatpants over his shorts and a sweater over his jersey, “You ready?” He asked while switching his shoes, “Uh yeah.” Baekhyun replied, “You’re not going to shower?” He only asked because the rest of the team headed into the locker room to shower, which is something they always did, Chanyeol said so. “Nope.” Yixing replied while standing up and picking up his bag, “Does a little sweat bother you?” He teased. “Not at all.” It really didn’t bother him, he found it kind of appealing for some reason, even though appealing probably wasn’t the right word.

“Where are we going?” Baekhyun asked as they exited the gym.  
“Where would you like to go?” Yixing asked as he lead him to the opposite direction of his house. Baekhyun saw Minseok, Jongdae and Kyungsoo also exiting the gym with a sad Chanyeol trailing behind them. He quickly looked away, he thought he was probably the cause to that sadness.

_Buzz._ His phone rang, and he quickly looked for it to shut it off.

“Did you guys hear that? It sounded nearby?” Minseok asked the rest of the group.  
“I think I heard it too.” He heard Kyungsoo say, “He wasn’t here was he?”  
“No I didn’t see him.” Chanyeol said, “Call again.”

Baekhyun sighed in relief, thanking the stars that he was able to turn off his phone before they spam called him. _I need to change my ringtone,_ he thought.

“Are you okay?” Yixing asked while placing his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, I’m totally fine.” He was totally fine until he felt Yixing’s touch, now his heart beat was going twice as fast.  
“You have one of my songs, as your ringtone.” Yixing looked into his eyes, searching for something.  
“Of course I do, it’s one of my favorites!” Baekhyun announced happily and Yixing only smiled back as if he found what he was searching for.

Baekhyun and Yixing began to walk away from the school again but he could still hear his friends, they were too loud to miss.

“His phone is completely off now.” Minseok said.  
“Guys, do you think he’s dating?” Jongdae asked, Baekhyun almost choked.  


Yixing took him to a park a few blocks away from his house. They sat on the swings and began to talk about things, many things. About China, his hometown, his favorite food and activities, which Baekhyun already knew most of but he didn’t let it show.

“What made you become my fan?” Yixing had asked after Baekhyun finished talking about Overwatch. “Your music.” Baekhyun replied quickly without faltering. “I don’t play music anymore though.” Baekhyun sighed, “I know.” And began to swing a little faster. “I’ll support your basketball career.” He teased after a while, which made Yixing laugh.

“Do you ever wonder why I quit?” He asked quietly.  
“Yeah.” All the time.  
“And you’re not going to ask me?” He asked while pulling Baekhyun’s swing to a stop.  
“No.” Baekhyun replied.

Baekhyun was dying to know why. The whole reason he started the fan blog was to find out why but getting closer to Yixing and learning more about him, he felt as though it was okay if he never found out as long as Yixing was by his side. The only problem seemed to be that he could only be by his side as Baekhee.

“Hmm.” Was all Yixing said while he stood in front of Baekhyun, who was still sitting on the swing. “You never told me how old you were.” Yixing said as he tilted Baekhyun’s chin up to look at him.  
“16.” Baekhyun replied while trying not to gulp loudly.  
“Your eyes are very beautiful Baek-“ Yixing slowly caressed his jawline, “-hee.”  
Baekhyun got nervous and stood up too quickly, almost bumping into him, “You can’t even see them.” He replied quietly after Yixing didn’t move away, to give him room. Yixing looked up at the sky, thoughtfully, before turning back to him, “I can.” And placed a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.

 

It was hard for Baekhyun to fall asleep that night. He tossed and turned, groaned into his pillow, he couldn’t believe Yixing had kissed him, his first kiss. Baekhyun was confused and his insides felt mushy. _Do I like Yixing? Do I like guys?!_ he sat up quickly, _No? Yes. Wait, no._ he pulled out his phone and started looking through his pictures. He looked at all the ones of Yixing smiling at him, at the ones where Yixing looked frustrated, and the ones where he was really excited. _I like him,_ he finally admitted as he laid back down and smiled at his realization.

The happiness he felt made him do something bold. He decided to upload one of the pictures from the party awhile back.

**(picture)  
**_Goodnight. @zyxzjs_ he captioned it and went to bed.

He woke up late the next day, he laid in bed thinking about what had happened last night and felt excited with butterflies bursting in his stomach.

_If I like Yixing, does that mean I like guys in general?_ He questioned himself while he brushed his teeth. _It’s okay, right? Everything’s going to be okay._ He tried to reassure himself.

“Baekhyun! Your friends are here.” His mom yelled from downstairs.  
“Coming.” Baekhyun yelled back and rushed to get dressed.

“Why haven’t you picked up your phone since last night?” They all yelled at him as soon as he appeared in the living room.   
“Oh, that reminds me.” Baekhyun replied as he ran back up the stairs to get his phone.

  
_Buzz, buzz, buzz._ His phone kept buzzing with notifications, he scrolled down to the first ones which were missed messages from the group chat. Then people started liking his post about Yixing, then he saw it. He saw why everyone was spamming him.

**_@zyxzjs liked your post._ **

“What, that was so fast.” He said out-loud as he sat down on his bed to read through the comments:

_“Yixing! Yixing he liked it!”_

_“Omg, wow, he’s never liked anyone’s posts before!”_

_“Is this really the first one?!”_

_“Yes! Trust me, I’m always checking!”_

_“Sweetsheep is melting off the face of the earth right now.”_

There was too many to go through, he turned off notifications for the post, so it wouldn’t keep buzzing every time someone commented or liked it.

“Sorry, I forgot my phone.” Baekhyun announced as he came back down the stairs.  
“That only took forever.” Jongdae huffed.   
“Let’s go, Chanyeol and Yixing are waiting for us.” Kyungsoo said while opening the door and waited for all of them to walk out.  
“Yixing? He never hangs out with us.” Baekhyun tried not to sound too excited.  
“I don’t know what’s up with him, he suddenly wanted to today.” Minseok replied with a shrug.  
“I thought Chanyeol would be mad at him since last night we saw him walk out with that girl he likes.” Jongdae turned to tell him as if he was breaking the biggest news in town. “That’s awful.” Was all Baekhyun replied.

They arrived at Chanyeol’s house, whose parents were apparently out of town, so he decided to make a little get together. He had pizza, popcorn, chips and sodas on the dining room table. In the living room he had blankets and pillows with his gaming console already connected to the television. All the curtains were drawn together so it would look darker inside. Baekhyun who hadn’t eaten breakfast, waved ‘hi’ to Chanyeol and Yixing before heading straight to the food, he could hear some of the others getting ready to start playing while Minseok and Jongdae joined him to get food. Once he had everything he wanted piled up on his plate he headed back into the living room and sat the furthest he could from Yixing, which happened to be on the floor next to Chanyeol.

Baekhyun watched them play quietly while he ate, but after Chanyeol kept losing to Kyungsoo of all people, he started telling him what to do and would yell when he didn’t listen and lost which only frustrated Chanyeol more and finally gave the remote to Baekhyun, “Here! I’m gonna get some food.” He said as he got up. He noticed that Yixing was just sitting on the couch watching them play intently but didn’t give input nor had he talked more than a few sentences.

Baekhyun played about five games before everyone voted him off because he kept winning.

“Go sit on the couch, so the people that are playing can sit on the floor.” Jongdae told him as he started to sit on him, so he had no other choice but to get up and sit next to Yixing.  
“Sorry about last night Chanyeol.” Yixing suddenly said.  
“It’s okay man, I knew she liked you from the beginning.” He replied giving Yixing a sincere smile, while Baekhyun nervously began to bite his nails.  
“She actually is cute.” Minseok said while trying not to lose to Jongdae.  
“Did you guys go on a date? Did she give you her number?” Jongdae asked excitedly.  
“No, she didn’t want to give it to me.” Yixing replied and Baekhyun could see him staring at him from the corner of his eye, which made Baekhyun suddenly stand up.  
“Does anyone want something from the kitchen?” Baekhyun asked while turning to look at them all from the kitchen doorway. They all said no, except Yixing, all he did was smirk at him.

_Get it together, Baekhyun,_ he told himself as he drank water.

Once he calmed down, he headed back into the living room. Kyungsoo and Minseok were playing against each other now which means Jongdae lost. He sighed and headed to sit next to Yixing again, which was okay because he was busy looking at stuff on his phone. As time passed he became more relaxed since Yixing didn’t say anything anymore and looked entertained with what ever he was doing, Baekhyun stole Chanyeol’s popcorn bowl and started giving Minseok tips on how to beat Kyungsoo to which Kyungsoo got mad at and called Minseok a cheater and Minseok only replied, “I was going to do that anyway.”

After some time, he felt his phone buzz, and again, and again. He ignored for the most part but something kept telling him to check, maybe it was an emergency from home. _Buzz, buzz, buzz_ it buzzed louder when he pulled it out.

“What the heck Baek, why is your phone going off with notifications?” Questioned Jongdae.  
“Oh it’s nothing.” Baekhyun replied distractedly, he was paying attention to all the comments that kept popping up.

  
_Buzz, buzz, buzz._

_“He just liked this one too! Third one!”_

_“Why can’t he like any of my posts? :(“_

_Buzz, buzz, buzz._

_“Another one!”_

_“Every time I refresh he likes a new post from ZY10!!”_

_Buzz, buzz, buzz._

“Baek seriously? Who the heck is spamming you?” Jongdae turned to look at him annoyed.  
“Everything okay Baekhyun?” Yixing asked smirking again.  
“I’m just going to answer this upstairs.” Baekhyun said as he got up and headed for the stairs.  
“I think he has a girlfriend.” Kyungsoo said, which got Chanyeol started into lengthy complaints on how he doesn’t have one yet.

Baekhyun ran into Chanyeol’s room and opened his blog again to turn off all notifications before they started buzzing again. He sat on Chanyeol’s bed to give himself time for his heartbeat to slow down, Yixing was sitting so close he could’ve almost found something out. He closed his eyes with his hand still on his chest, as if it’ll help his heart calm. It was only seconds when he heard the door open.

“You sure you’re okay?” Asked Yixing as he walked in and closed the door behind him.  
“Yes, I’m fine.” Answered a nervous Baekhyun.  
“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Yixing smirked, for what seemed like the 100th time.  
Baekhyun got up and headed for the door, “I’m really okay.” He said as he opened it.  
“I don’t think so.” Replied Yixing, shutting the door again.  
Baekhyun turned around surprised, “W-what are you doing?”  
Yixing walked closer and closer until Baekhyun’s back was against the door and he could feel Yixing’s warmth, he made no move to escape, even if he tried he wouldn’t be able to, he was caged in by Yixing’s arms.   
“I’m very observant you know.” Yixing said before he kissed Baekhyun. This time it wasn’t a soft peck, it was a full kiss. Baekhyun’s first full kiss, he was so lost in it though everything became instinct, for example when Yixing nibbled on his bottom lip, he instinctively opened his mouth wider to allow more access to him, reaching up his arms to wrap around Yixing’s neck, Yixing pushed up against him more while deepening the kiss, using his tongue to explore inside Baekhyun’s mouth making Baekhyun moan.

_Knock, knock._  
“Everything okay?” Chanyeol asked while trying to open the door. Baekhyun hadn’t notice Yixing lock it.  
Chanyeol’s voice brought Baekhyun back to reality, he pushed Yixing away and turned to unlock the door and clumsy Chanyeol fell in as soon as he opened it.  
“What’s going on? Why are you crying?” Baekhyun hadn’t realized he was way crying.   
“I-I need to go.” Was all he could say before running down the stairs and rushing out the front door.

 

Back at home, where he felt safe, he let himself cry out everything he was feeling. He was confused, sad and embarrassed. _I admitted I like him, but why do I feel like this?_ He asked himself as he cried into his pillow.

He didn’t leave his room all day Sunday. He asked his mom to tell his friends he wasn’t feeling well if they came looking for him since he turned off his phone. Baekhyun still didn’t know why he felt the way he did. He knew he absolutely liked Yixing, in a _I want him to be my boyfriend_ way. He had never thought about his preference and never really saw girls in a more than friends way, all he knew was that right now he really liked Yixing, right now all he wanted to do was be with Yixing. He started dressing like a girl to be able to get close to Yixing because he thought he’d prefer a girl over a guy but in Chanyeol’s room it seemed like that wasn’t the case at all. He wondered when Yixing found out he was doing this, when did Yixing realize Baekhee was Chanyeol’s friend Baekhyun all along. He concluded he was embarrassed more than anything, he didn’t know how he was ever going to look at Yixing in the eye again.

He missed school. He decided he needed more time, time to build up courage and be able to confront his fears. No, he wasn’t scared of Yixing, he feared how Yixing might look at him, will he be uncomfortable? Would he be grossed out? Would he be angry at him?

He played video games all day to distract himself but when the thoughts started to come back he sat quietly on the floor and thought things over again, on how he was going to handle this revelation.

“Baekhyun, your friend is here. He brought you your homework.” Baekhyun’s mom called out as she knocked on his door.  
“Come in, it’s open.” He replied. He expected it to be Jongdae since he had the most classes with him but when the door opened and Yixing came into view, his heart dropped.  
“Hey, I was worried about you.” Yixing softly said as he set down some papers on his desk, “Can I sit?”  
Baekhyun slowly nodded his head. Yixing sat right next to him on the floor and they both stared at the wall for what seemed like forever.  
“I’m sorry.” Yixing finally spoke, breaking the aching silence.  
“No, no. It was all my fault.” Baekhyun quickly spoke up, before Yixing could continue apologizing, “I’m sorry.” He finished and looked at Yixing.  
“I should’ve said something before.” Yixing sighed.  
“H-How long did you know?” He asked afraid of the answer.  
“Since the second time.” Yixing admitted.  
Baekhyun’s stomach dropped even further, “But, how?”  
“Well,” Yixing turned to look at him, and slowly started to caress Baekhyun’s jaw, “I’m very observant.” Yixing traced his fingertip over Baekhyun’s lips, “I memorized the shape of your lips.” He moved his finger up to trace the shape of his eyebrows and under his eyes, “I’d know these eyes anywhere.” He whispered.  
“We barely saw each other.” Baekhyun whispered back.  
“I was always looking at you Baekhyun, when you weren’t looking at me.” Yixing smiled and Baekhyun felt like was going to choke on his own breath.  
“I’m just curious on why you did it.”

Baekhyun explained the _why._ He told him about how he wanted to know why he quit music, how he wanted to be close to him but that he thought Yixing would probably prefer to be close to a girl. He explained how he didn’t know when he was going to stop, he just kept doing it because he was able to look at him and admire him without someone thinking he was weird, without his friends thinking he was weird, for looking at Yixing for too long.

Yixing nodded understandingly and laughed when Baekhyun explained how long it would take him to get ready, how he borrowed clothes from his sister who was away, how he was always afraid of being caught by Chanyeol who wouldn’t let him breathe every time he’d catch him at the basketball games.

“Why’d you quit music?” Baekhyun finally asked when he stopped explaining.  
“I wanted to live a normal teenage life for a while.” Yixing replied, “Everyone told me that it was a bad idea, but even then, I felt like I needed to, I needed to experience all of this.” He answered honestly, while taking Baekhyun’s hand and held it lightly.  
“Do you only admire me, Baekhyun?”  
“I did at first, that’s why I did all of this,” he began answering nervously, “but when you kissed me for the first time I realized it wasn’t only admiration.” He confessed.

Yixing pulled Baekhyun on his lap and smiled fondly at him, “Thank you for liking my music, thank you for liking me for me.” He said before he pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it to the end! please let me know what you thought with a comment or two.   
> really want to get better to be able to express my thoughts better in paper so if you guys have any tips please let me know<3
> 
> (might write epilogue.)


End file.
